Cold
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: The cold can make anyone lazy. But something about that special wintertime laziness that you get when it's extremely cold outside, the laziness that makes you wanna just cuddle someone close to you, drink hot coco and watch cheesy romantic comedies next to a warm fire, or a heater. A collection of random wintertime fics featuring Soul Eater, all inspired by a cold day spent in bed.
1. Cold Day, Movie Night

**So I woke up the other day, and wanted to go back to sleep immediatly. It was one of those stay-in-bed-and-do-nothing-at-all days. But I knew I had to do something, I'm not the type of person to stay in bed all day and do nothing.**

**So I stayed in bed all day and started writing a new story!**

**I began the story with Crona, and I liked where it was heading, so I decided I would just start writing random stories about each character and how they deal with the cold weather.**

**Enjoy!**

**Story 1:**

***~*~*Cold Day, Movie Night*~*~***

* * *

It was cold.

It was cold outside. It was cold inside. It was cold no matter where he went. Whether he was sitting on his couch trying to warm himself up with a silly little blanket, or whether he was outside walking down to the corner store to get a box of hot chocolate mix, it was always, undeniably, cruelly, hurtfully cold.

And he just didn't know how to deal with that.

So he decided not to deal with it. Not today at least. It was the first of November, and freezing rain was pouring down from the sky, and the moment the young meister awoke to see the dull grey clouds that blocked out the sun and set a wintery haze over the town, he closed his eyes again and cuddled up to his pillow in somnolence.

Around an hour later his phone began to ring, but lacking the will to speak to anybody today, he ignored it and fell back to sleep rather quickly.

A few minutes after that, it rang again. Again, he ignored it. It rang yet again a few minutes later, and yet again he avoided even flinching towards the sound. It was a lazy day, who on earth would be trying to call him when it was obvious that he was trying to sleep in?

Well, he knew who it was. The ring was that cheery tone, the Ladybug Ringtone, he believed it was called. That was the ringtone he chose for Maka when she got him the phone. She of all people should know that Crona was not crazy about cold weather, so why was she so desperate to get ahold of him?

There it went again, that cheery, cute, extremely loud ringtone that made his heart race just a bit each time he heard it. On any other day, that ringtone would send him running to the phone just to hear his sweet dear friend's voice. Today was a different story. Even though his heart wanted to answer it, his brain was a zombie right now. He was not going to answer that phone.

A few minutes of peace rolled by, around ten at least, and he had finally decided it would be safe to fall back asleep without the possibility of being interrupted yet again by that damn ladybug noise. It was so warm in this position he was in, and so peaceful with the gentle tapping of the icy cold rain against the frosted glass of the window above his bed. His head was rested perfectly in-between the sweet cushiony goodness of his fluffy pillow, and his baby blue microfiber blanket was keeping in all the warmth that his body was giving off, and sending it right back onto his soft, porcelain skin as he avoided moving even a muscle in fear that his perfect position would be destroyed and he'd have to find a new one all over again.

This was absolute bliss, the warmth, the butterfly feeling of happiness as he smiled into his pillow and imagined all the other people out there who didn't get to sleep in on a day like this, and he actually felt privileged for a moment or two.

And then that damn ladybug came back.

He gave out a whine as he became more aware of the fact that she was probably worried about him, or had to ask him something important, or had to tell him that there was a giant man eating moth who's currently terrorizing the town.

He pulled the covers over his head and rose himself a bit, fearing that the cool air in the room would hit him the moment his face left the pillow. He gently came over to the side of the bed where his nightstand was, and he reached a hand out of his little amoeba-looking state and immediately felt the cold air on his thin hand as he reached for his phone.

Just as he could feel the cold plastic of the little telephonic device, however, it stopped ringing, and in exhaustion from those few moves, he collapsed back onto the bed, whining as he realized he now had to spend fifteen minutes getting comfortable again.

Just as he was settling back into his sleepy state, the ringtone went off yet again and he pounced on it in frustration, flipping it open long before he mustered up the willpower to bring it under the covers and hold it up to his ear.

Lazily, he awaited a "Hello?" before he gave his own response.

"Crona? Are you there?" He mumbled out something that sounded like a mix of both Yes and No as he remained in his sleeping position and gave out a yawn.

"Oh, so you're still sleeping, that's why you weren't answering, huh?" Maka said cutely as Crona hoped and prayed that she'd hang up soon.

"I told you so!" He heard Soul shout in the background. "Not everyone is a psycho like you, some people enjoy sleep!"

"Shut up, I'm talking!" She replied back to him, turning her head away from the mouthpiece so that Crona would hopefully not hear her, even though he did. "Anyhow, I was worried about you, honey, it's already two and you haven't texted to say when you're coming over."

"Wha…?" Crona mumbled out. He didn't recall telling Maka he'd be over today… What day was it again?

"Yeah! Last night we talked about hanging out and watching movies all day, remember?"

"Oh… I kinda do…"

"Are you still coming over?"

"…Uh…" Crona peeked his head out from under the covers and looked out the window at the freezing, cold, wet day that was awaiting him out there. Either trek a quarter of a mile through _that _to watch some movies and cuddle with his best friend, or stay in bed all day and not have to face the cold, stinging rain.

He could be with Maka any day of the week though, right? She was always inviting him over, it was nice, he loved being around her. But this is just crazy, if he agreed, then he'd have to get dressed, go outside, get wet, have Maka fuss over him being wet and saying that he's gonna get a cold, then change into some of Soul's weird baggy clothes, then have Maka blow dry his hair so that he didn't get sick, then sit on the couch while Maka yells at Soul about something, then finally sit down and watch the movie while Soul makes rude comments about every character, then sit there in silence as Maka yells at him yet again, and then either go home or spend the night, and if he spent the night, he could pretty much bet on having to hear Maka and Soul arguing about breakfast the next day.

He knew that scenario far too well, it's happened at least a thousand times before. But today, sleeping in and not seeing Maka and Soul actually sounded kind of nice. It would just be him for once, he could do whatever he wanted to, like sleep. Sleep sounded really nice right now.

"I-I… think I'm gonna pass…"

"What, what do you mean?" He could almost hear Maka's heart break in her voice. He never denied spending time with her…

"I-It's so rainy out… You know?"

"…Um, it's alright, I understand. Goodbye, hon…"

"Bye…" He slapped the phone shut and quickly fell back to sleep, feeling a little depressed with the fact that he just declined a day spent watching movies with his best friend for a day spent in bed… But he quickly got over it as his dreams came back into his vision.

0o*o0o*o0

At least an hour went by when Crona was suddenly awakened yet again by a loud, obnoxious noise. But it wasn't that Ladybug tone, it was the doorbell.

The doorbell was a little bit harder to ignore compared to a cellphone. You could turn the phone on silent, or even turn it off, and just forget about it. You can't turn off a doorbell.

Crona lazily raised himself from the bed, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he made his way towards the door. Slowly he made his way past the tan loveseat that was placed perfectly in the middle of the living room, and then took just a few more steps towards the door until he bravely reached his cold hand towards the doorknob, grasped the tiny lock with his fingers, and turned it, releasing the door from its locked state and allowing him to open it up to reveal his friend, whom was in a soaked yellow poncho and holding two bags, one that seemed to be filled with movies, the other with various junk foods.

"I figured we could have the movie day at your house!" Maka said happily as she waited for him to wave her in, her pigtails failling to the side as she tilted her head and smiled happily at him. Crona sighed, thinking about how nice it would be to just go back to bed, but then he realized how cold she seemed, she was obviously shivering uncontrollably. She went through all this trouble and became a human popsicle just to have a movie day with him, how could he say no?

He smiled and then walked out of the way so that she could come inside. Without a word he dropped his blanket to the floor, which revealed his warm lilac pajamas, and grabbed the bags for her so that she could quickly take off her soaked poncho.

"Just drop it on the floor, I'm not a clean freak like Kid." Crona said as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter and slowly walked over to Maka to give her a hug.

She felt so cold to him, and to her, he was extremely warm. Then again being in bed bundled up all day tends to do that to a person. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed into his embrace, stealing as much of his body heat as was possible.

He released her after a few seconds of bliss, which was upsetting for both of them, but it was done anyways.

"I know that you don't have a TV, so I brought a portable DVD player." She walked towards one of the bags and reached in to bring out a little black case that read _Lesoni _on the top in silver letters.

"Which movies did you bring?" Crona asked as he tilted his head and took a step towards the bags on the counter.

"You can look through them and see which one you want to watch first. Most of them are romantic comedies. I know you like happy movies, so I made sure no main characters die in any of them."

Crona reached his hand into the bag and brought out the first movie, "The Blue Rose", a romantic comedy about two people who fall in love over coffee on New Year's Day. The girl brings the guy home to meet her parents, and her father tries everything in his power to chase him away. It sounded funny, but not quite to Crona's taste.

The next was "Melancholic Klover" a story about a famous poet who falls in love with a mortician. Klover, the poet, must reveal to him her deepest, darkest secret if she ever wants to be with him, that secret being that her dog, Fofo, is the actual writer of her poems and the reason for her success. Not only did it sound strange and unreal, it didn't sound too funny either. Crona put it in the "Do Not Watch" pile and continued searching through the DVDs.

The third was the first season of the TV show "The life on the land", which was based on his favorite book. It featured a girl, whom reminded him a lot of Maka, and her adventures with her pyromaniac brother Kevin, too-cool-for-words cousin Jake, timid and shy best friend Alice, tomboy best friend Danielle, and the protagonist's womanizing father Dan, or Don, or John, Crona couldn't remember the father's name all that well.

"This one! Let's watch this!" Crona said excitedly.

"I knew you'd like that one. I haven't seen it yet, but I bought it at the store last night since I knew you loved the book." Crona happily grabbed his blanket from off the floor and headed towards his bedroom, Maka fallowing closely behind with the bag of junk food in one hadn and the movie player in the other.

0o*o0o*o0

The two were cuddled together happily in bed, the covers draped over them as various bags of chips surrounded them, and a DVD player sat right in-between them. Crona had his arms wrapped around Maka's shoulder's as he lay propped up against the headboard of his bed, a few pillows resting behind his so that it wasn't uncomfortable for him. Maka was draped over his chest, happily munching on some white cheddar popcorn as the show started.

The first episode earned quite a few laughs, especially from Kevin the pyromaniac, but the second episode shocked them so much that all they could do was stare the entire thirty minutes that it was on.

In this episode, Tracy, the protagonist, meets her long lost cousin Jake and invites him to stay with her family for a while. But the actor who played Jake looked absolutely identical to Kid, just without the lines on his head, plus his eyes were blue...

_"Never in my life have I met anyone so uncool, Tracy. I'm serious, if you want to hang with us, throw the book out the window." _Even seeing the look alike say such a thing was simply too strange for words. If Kid ever seen this show, he'd have a heart attack. On top of that, he set a toilet on fire, broke a car window, stuck a Barbie doll in a blender, and blew up an oven. He was the crazy, uncontrollable, classic bad boy, but in the prim and proper Kid's body.

After a moment of staring and contemplating whether Kid ever mentioned anything about being an actor a few years ago, the two laughed at the fact that they found their friend's doppelganger in a show that was based off one of their favorite books.

Soon, the duo began to fall asleep as the show continued playing in front of them and the rain continued pouring outside. The gentle little taps of icy rain upon the glass played a soft, soothing tune that sent the two best friends into a dream world all their own.

Crona soon learned that it was much better to stay in bed all day with your best friend then to stay in bed all day by yourself.

* * *

**That ending was bothering me for a while, it seemed rushed to me. Oh well, maybe it's because I'm hungry...**

**None of those movies actually exist, I made them up for the story. So, technically, I do own them, so HAH! I wonder if that means I also own the bad boy Kid look-alike... Hmmmm...**

**Speaking of Kid, my seven year old cousin has recently become obsessed with symmetry, and it's the cutest thing ever! I swear I had nothing to do with it, as far as I know, unless having something to do with it would involve the fact that he likes to read my manga collection when I'm not around...**

**So, my little wannabe-Kid cousin has inspired me to start writing some Yotsuba&! fanfics, because we both read the manga and he loves Yotsuba because she reminds him of himself. So yeah, that and I wanna start on some original works, just because, you know?**

**Currently I'm trying to figure out an easy way to put white hairspray into my hair while also watching my lizard stare at me as he awaits his daily worm feeding. He's obviously pissed with me and is giving me that Feed-me-or-you-die look...**

**I'm coming, Mordecai!**

**Sincerely,**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	2. A Heater-less Night

**Hello again!**

**I am back with another story for Cold, my wintertime special series!**

**This one is especially for Soul and Maka. I haven't ever done a SoMa story before, but I wanted to because a "little bird" in the form of a review asked me nicely for one :)**

**Also, it was nice to write for Soul, he's really growing on me as a character. Even though I finished the series months ago, and I had read a lot of the manga so that people couldn't call me an untrue-otaku, I find I learn more about the characters by writing for them and doing research into how they would react to certain things.**

**Even though this story is mostly about Soul since I'm practicing writing for him, Maka is in it quite a bit, and I'm gonna be writing another story that features them in a more "Awake" attitude.**

**Enjoy!**

***~*A Heater-less Night*~***

* * *

It was a tradition.

Every single time that the temperature reached below 50F° outside, every single one of the four heaters in Maka and Soul's apartment would go on, full blast, and they didn't go off until after winter was long gone. Although it could hardly be called a tradition, it was something that happened every single year, and the partners stuck to it in order to avoid a single night of chilly dreams.

First they brought out the large heater, which was placed in the living room, and it gave off enough heat to make the whole area nice and toasty. Then there were two smaller ones which were placed one to each bedroom, just enough to make it at least halfway comfortable to come out of bed in the morning. Then there was a very small heater, which presided in the bathroom so that nobody turned into an ice sculpture after taking a bath or a shower.

The heaters kept the often bickering couple happy, and that was a good thing, since the cold can make anyone overly irritable.

But unfortunately, tonight would have to be a bit different. Soul lost his heater after a disastrous incident with Black*Star left it mangled and torn into two pieces. They couldn't buy a new one immediately, not only did they not have the money for one, but also all the stores were probably closed by now. The big heater in the living room wouldn't fit through his door, and Maka surely wasn't giving up her heater since she's the one who kept telling him that it would be a bad idea to let Black*Star do a somersault in his room while holding an axe, so the poor heater-less boy was currently in the living room, on the couch, trying to get sleep while in the world's most uncomfortable position.

He could sleep in his own room and just take the little bathroom heater, but that thing is so small it would barely heat up his closet, never mind his whole room.

So now he just has to suffer, which was easy to do at this point in time, as the uncomfortable lumpiness of the couch seemed to become more and more unbearable until finally he decided to just go into his own bed and deal with the cold.

But the moment he stepped into his room, he could feel the temperature change immediately. It was such a heavy contrast that he felt like he just walked through a portal from the Sahara Desert into Antarctica.

In fact, it was so cold, he was wondering how on earth this drastic climate change could have happened within only three hours of his heater being broken. Then he noticed his window was wide open, and he knew for a fact that he'd never do something so stupid in the middle of November.

"Blair! You damn cat, where are you?!" He shouted, slightly shivering as the little blackish cat poked her head up from underneath a pile of clothes that were on the floor.

"Hi, scythey boy! I was just…"

"Why the hell did you open the window?"

"Well I was hot of course! It gets really warm under all this fur, you know, nyyah!" Soul shot her a death glare, and for a moment she considered changing into her sexy form to try and persuade him into not killing her, but that might slow her down if she has to make a sudden run for it.

"Heh heh… I'm gonna leave now." The little kitty jumped out of the pile of clothes and left the room, hoping to find more comfort cuddling with Maka then risking her tail being chopped off by Soul.

The angry boy sighed and then shut his window to prevent any more freezing air from coming in. At this point it was either go back to the couch or deal with a frozen solid bed. He chose the couch again.

Unfortunately, as he gathered up his blanket and pillow and came back out into the living room, he witnessed Blair, the same kitty who just made it impossible for him to sleep in his own bedroom, there on the couch, all snuggled up and warm in the very middle. Apparently Maka didn't leave the door open for any visitors, so she decided to take Soul's previous spot.

"Don't you have a cat bed, Blair?" Soul whispered just loudly enough to show his anger, but not loud enough to initiate an unpleasant reminder that if you wake Maka up for any reason, you will die.

"Don't _you_ have a regular bed, scythey boy?"

"I did until someone decided to turn my room into a freezer!"

"Oh hush, it'll warm up in a bit, just leave your door open. Nyyah, I'm tired now, goodnight." Soul was pretty darn ready to pick up the fuzzy feline and throw her out the window, but he was too tired to, so he decided to just go back to his room and hope that it would warm up soon.

He settled himself onto the freezing ice cube that his bed had become, and draped his half warm blanket around his shoulders, then he rolled himself up into a tight cocoon and silently whimpered and cursed both Blair and Black*Star for making this night a living hell, that is, if hell was made of dry ice.

And to think that meanwhile, Maka was in her room, warm as a bear, snuggled up to her pillow with nice, hot air being blown into her own little slice of heaven, no cat to annoyingly open her window and turn her room into an ice skating rink, no annoying friend to break her heater while trying to do some stupid trick, and no ice cube for a mattress. Why was she getting special treatment? She's the one who invited Tsubaki over for movie night, she knew for a fact that Black*Star would come too, and she knew that Black*Star wasn't exactly intelligent with safety and not breaking things, so technically, this was her fault too!

In fact, it was pretty much all her fault. If she didn't need to have one of her stupid movie nights every single week, then Black*Star would have never come over and therefore would have never had the chance to show off his axe trick and break his heater. So yes, it most certainly was all Maka's fault.

And Soul was going to make sure she would pay for it.

He rolled out of his not-even-halfway-warm cocoon and stumbled off the bed, heading towards the open door and then taking a turn for Maka's room.

But then he paused for a moment. How exactly would he go about telling her it was all her fault in a way that she couldn't twist his words into making it somehow his fault? And once more, what guarantee is there that she won't just kill him for waking her up in the middle of the night for telling her that she is responsible for the heater being broken?

Either way, justice deserves a chance, so he slowly reached for the door knob and stepped inside her warm, incredibly cozy room, and an uncontrollable urge to just fall asleep in front of her heater came over him.

He took two steps towards her bed and felt sleepier than he ever had before. Two more and he was close to closing his eyes and collapsing. Three more and he was hovering over her bed, no longer sure of what he was doing, so he just stood there and soaked up the heat that was currently blowing on the back of his legs.

_'Maybe I could just sleep right here and then leave before she wakes up.' _He placed a heavy hand on her mattress to see if she would easily stir, and once his action confirmed that she was still asleep, he began climbing into the bed, first his other hand, and then his leg, and then his other leg, and after checking and double checking that she was still positively asleep, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed, cuddling himself into a warm little ball as he began drifting asleep.

But little did he know that he was only minutes away from Maka's bathroom break from sleeping, and he was soon awakened by the ponytail haired girl getting up from the bed and lazily making her way into the bathroom, not even noticing Soul, nor the fact that her bedroom door was wide open.

His heart began to race and he wondered if maybe he should try and head back to his room before she came back, but laziness kept him there in false hopes that she simply won't notice and everything will be okay.

But as he heard her footsteps heading back towards his room, he tried getting up quickly to rush back to his room and avoid a dreaded Maka-Chop for being a pervert and invading her privacy, but he was caught mid action as the dirty blonde made her way back into her room and slightly opened her eyes.

"Soul? What are you doing in my room?" She sounded like a zombie as she spoke, her eyes clammed shut again as she awaited his answer.

"...Uh, this is my room." Trickery didn't work well on Maka, when she was awake at least. She mumbled out an "Oh" and turned around and left the room.

_'It worked? She fell for it?' _Soul could have sworn that the moment she noticed she was tricked into going into his room, he'd have the indention of a dictionary implanted on the back of his head for a month. He waited and waited for her to come back and kill him, but a good few minutes ran by before he realized that she wasn't coming back. She really believed that Soul's room was hers.

Soul gave out a devious chuckle before lying down and falling asleep, his dreams filled with hanging out by a hot fire as he was finally both warm and comfortable at the same time. But then something disturbed his dream, the thought of his beloved meister and friend being trapped outside in the cold, tricked into believing an ice cube was her bed.

His conscience couldn't forget the slightly evil thing he had done; she was probably freezing since he took the only blanket he had in his room so that he could be warm as he walked between rooms trying to get comfy, so all she had was a thin little sheet.

He got up from the bed and walked into his room, taking a long hard look at the sleeping girl who had only a little sheet wrapped around her shoulders. She was so tired that she didn't even find it awkward that all her blankets were suddenly gone, so she just shivered and suffered there on the giant ice cube. Soul's devious smile turned into a frown, not only is it uncool to let his meister suffer like that, but it's also downright cruel. He had to do something, but before waking her up and risking a Maka-Chop, not only for waking her up but also for tricking her into sleeping in his bed, he decided instead to just make things more comfortable for her.

He went back into her room and unplugged the heater, and then traveled back to his room and plugged it in, making sure that it was hitting her just enough to keep her nice and warm. Then he traveled into her room yet again and grabbed both of their blankets, which were nice and warm from being in the heat, and then brought them back to his room to placed them gently over his friend.

Before heading back to her room and continue his night of suffering for his meister, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her temple for no reason at all. He then whispered a sweet, "Goodnight, Maka" and went back to the bedroom, which was still warm, but only for around half an hour or so more.

He settled into the sheets and fell asleep, knowing that he'd be cold in a little while on the outside, but he would be warm on the inside knowing that he did the right thing.

But just as he was about to fall asleep for hopefully the last time that night, he was awakened by a distressed Maka leaning over the bed.

"My heater stopped working, can I sleep in here with you?" Soul just smiled and lifted up the sheets for her to slide in. This was probably yet another thing that she would never do if she was wide awake, but it was also yet another thing that he enjoyed about the tired version of Maka.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest, smelling the warm coconut scent on her hair from her shower earlier. A few little butterflies tickled his tummy and a smile showed up on his face as he held her even closer. He knew he was going to die for this in the morning, but it was so worth it right now.

* * *

**I don't blame him, I like heaters a lot too.**

**Well, I need to go eat dinner now. **

**R&R!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


End file.
